No te enamores de mí
by Rusbell
Summary: Deseé que todo fuese una mentira, una broma de mal gusto, que no fuese verdad que la mujer que amaba estuviese comprometida con mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo, lamentablemente algunos corremos con la mala suerte de ver cómo nuestras peores pesadillas se hacen realidad. AU. ADVERTENCIA: Mención de EruMika.
1. Chapter 1

_Las partes en cursiva son recuerdos._

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Mención de EruMika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Primera parte**

" _No te enamores de mis manías, de mi risa, ni de cómo te miro cuando somos uno. No te enamores de mi serenidad al dormir, ni tampoco de la paz que transmito mientras saboreo un buen café._

 _No te enamores del entusiasmo que demuestro al hablar de las cosas que me apasionan, ni de mi expresión de preocupación cuando sé que algo no anda bien._

 _No te enamores de mis besos, ni de los abrazos que te doy durante las noches frías. No te enamores de la mueca que suelo hacer cuando algo me desagrada, ni del brillo que oscila en mis ojos cuando te miro ser feliz._

 _No te pido mucho, sólo que, por favor, no te enamores de mí"._

 _Rusbeell._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

— _Levi, te presento a Mikasa. Mi futura esposa._

Esa simple frase tuvo el poder de arruinar mi día. Mi semana, mi mes, mi año, mi vida…

De todas las personas que esperé hallar en ese lugar, definitivamente ella jamás habría figurado en mi lista de posibilidades. Ni en mis sueños más retorcidos algo como aquello llegó a materializarse alguna vez.

Maldije incontables veces a mi suerte cuando, un 14 de octubre, durante la celebración de su cuadragésimo cumpleaños, Erwin Smith me presentó a Mikasa Ackerman como su prometida.

Toparme con esa mujer bajo esas circunstancias a escasos meses de haber destrozado lo poco que teníamos fue la casualidad más despiadada y garrafal de todas.

¿Qué tan desgraciado y jodido se tiene que estar para correr con semejante infortunio?

Recuerdo haber estado en shock, completamente consternado y furioso al mismo tiempo durante un buen rato apenas el rubio anunció su descabellado compromiso.

Muchísimas preguntas abarrotaron mi mente, y todas y cada una de ellas conducían a un callejón sin salida por no tener respuestas.

¿Cuándo se habían conocido?

¿Tanto se querían, se amaban, se adoraban como para casarse?

¿Es que cambió de parecer respecto a lo que ella consideraba conveniente y lo que no?

¿Realmente fue tan fácil desecharme y sustituirme por otro imbécil?

¿En qué momento, cuánto, por qué…?

Tch.

Menuda mierda.

¿Acaso importaba ya, de todos modos?

Sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones de aquel lujoso salón, la vi conversar animadamente con los que supuse eran sus amigos. Llevaba un precioso vestido de color rojo intenso, que resaltaba su busto y caía holgado y con gracia hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Su corto cabello recogido en una trenza baja sujetada con bonitos adornos de pedrería, un par de brillantes brazaletes adornando una de sus muñecas, y unas sandalias de tacón alto enalteciendo aún más sus torneadas piernas…

Era intolerable.

Era jodidamente insoportable no ser yo el causante de su desbordante felicidad.

Mi pecho dolía y mi cabeza punzaba, mis entrañas se revolvían y mis manos temblaban de sólo pensar que ya de ninguna manera habría una oportunidad para nosotros.

…Que la había perdido para siempre.

Llevé una mano a mi frente y masajeé mis sienes con mis dedos deseando que todo fuese una mentira, una broma de mal gusto, una pesadilla... Pero era real. Demasiado real.

Apreté los párpados y sentí náuseas con sólo figurarlos como marido y mujer.

E infinita fue mi desdicha al ser consciente de que precisamente mi mejor amigo ocuparía el lugar que tanto anhelo tener junto a la mujer que amo.

Era absurdo.

De todas las personas, ¿por qué él?

¿Por qué ella?

¿Por qué ellos, juntos?

Suspiré y me desconecté de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, encerrándome así en una burbuja que me aislaba del evento que se llevaba a cabo justo frente a mis narices. Combatí fervientemente las inmensas ganas de huir de allí, y traté de distraerme para no adentrarme aún más en las fauces de ese oscuro abismo en el que irremediablemente estaba atrapado.

Sin embargo, como solía sucederme muy a menudo, me resultó imposible sacar a la mocosa de mis pensamientos. Y sin poder evitarlo, mi mente empezó a divagar en los momentos que compartimos antes de que todo se fuera directo al infierno.

Más de una vez llegué a preguntarme si hubiese sido mejor nunca haber ido a ese bar, en el que por razones que desconozco nuestros caminos se cruzaron por primera vez.

Fue un viernes por la noche, que dejó de ser aburrido y rutinario desde el brevísimo instante en el que fuimos conscientes de nuestras existencias.

Recuerdo haberme levantado de la solitaria mesa que ocupaba incluso antes de que mi cerebro pudiese registrar tal acción, para abrirme paso entre la multitud con el único objetivo de ir tras la dueña de esos ojos fríos que me atrajeron como si con toda intención me hubiesen embrujado.

Tontamente me sentí afortunado cuando supe que ella, al igual que yo, visitó ese sitio por puro azar. Y con absoluta ingenuidad le agradecí al universo y a la coincidencia que la hizo estar allí, en ese preciso momento, sin otra compañía que me impidiese estar a su lado.

Aún a estas alturas no entiendo cómo es que congeniamos con tanta naturalidad, cómo es que siendo completos extraños fuimos capaces de notar ese interés que nació en ambos con solo intercambiar una simple mirada… Cómo es que tuvimos la pericia de descifrar el deseo implícito en la intención jamás mencionada de querer compartir más que una amena conversación esa noche.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar a mi apartamento, y fue cuando me abalancé a probar sus labios que ella me interrumpió para plantear las condiciones que debía aceptar como parte de un contrato tácito que delimitaría el vínculo que ese día se formó.

— _Será sólo sexo. Sin compromisos, sin enamoramientos, ¿de acuerdo, Levi?_

— _Está bien. Sólo sexo._

Concordamos antes de sellar el pacto con un beso desenfrenado que rápidamente nos dejó sin aliento.

Teníamos una química excepcional, una afinidad y una sincronía tan perfectas que sin mucho esfuerzo nos permitieron alcanzar una y otra vez el éxtasis más delicioso que hemos podido experimentar alguna vez.

Basta decir que quedé fascinado, como nunca lo había estado antes de ninguna mujer.

Su belleza era indiscutible, y a eso se le sumaba lo alucinante que era que esa mocosa de apenas veinte años supiera hacerlo _todo_ tan bien _,_ que pudiese seguirme el ritmo sin cansarse ni un poco, que tuviese la increíble habilidad de descubrir con facilidad esos puntos exactos con los que podía hacer que tirarse por la borda todo rastro de cordura.

Después de ese encuentro furtivo, siguieron muchos más. Varias veces a la semana nos encontrábamos en su apartamento o en el mío, y haciendo uso de esa destreza innata que nos hacía rebuscarnos uno al otro con desespero, dedicábamos toda una noche a complacer nuestra insaciable libido.

Éramos adictos, pero no sabía si era al simple hecho de tener sexo o a ese tumulto de magníficas y exclusivas sensaciones que sólo nosotros podíamos brindarnos.

Cumplíamos con nuestros roles sin inconvenientes manteniendo lo que sea que teníamos bajo la sombra de la clandestinidad. No nos inmiscuíamos en los asuntos personales del contrario, no pretendíamos indagar de más en nuestras peculiaridades, en nuestras virtudes, ni en nuestros defectos.

Nos conformábamos con saber lo básico.

Ella 20, yo 33.

Ella la mejor estudiante de la carrera de psicología, yo un renombrado arquitecto de la ciudad.

Ella de nacionalidad japonesa, yo de la alemana.

Ambos hijos únicos.

Ambos sin responsabilidades mayores.

Ambos poseedores de un corazón indomable.

No hacía falta nada más. Con eso estábamos bien.

Una que otra salida al cine, a tomar un café o a almorzar ocupaba parte de nuestro tiempo compartido. Empero, antes o después de cada salida terminábamos en la cama y con propósitos netamente carnales. Era como una especie de recordatorio, de siempre tener presente que debíamos respetar los límites que por mutuo acuerdo nos establecimos desde antes de efectuar el primer roce.

 _Sin compromisos._

 _Sin enamoramientos._

Y así ocho meses transcurrieron hasta que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Sobre la marcha fui dejando a un lado el desenfreno, la rudeza y las palabras sucias para sustituirlos por una cálida afabilidad plena de besos, caricias, más besos y movimientos sutiles que distaban por mucho de la lascivia obscena a la que estábamos acostumbrados.

Me equivoqué al creer que en ese entonces aquellas cuatro palabras ya no tendrían relevancia.

¿Sin compromisos?

¿Sin enamoramientos?

Todo escudo falló, ningún método de defensa me salvó de la caída inminente. Nada evitó que sucumbiera ante sus adorables encantos.

Quizá me entregué más de la cuenta. Tal vez confié demasiado en el desapego emocional que me mantenía desligado de cualquier mujer con la que me involucraba.

En algún momento indeterminado, embriagarme con su cuerpo no me era suficiente.

Necesitaba _más_.

Lo quería _todo_.

Fui yo quien cometió el grave error de romper la regla más importante.

¿Quién iba a pensar que enamorarse sería sinónimo de perderlo todo?

Aún recordaba en carne viva el momento en el que la estabilidad ficticia que teníamos se quebró.

 _Estiré el brazo con pesadez y tanteé el espacio de la cama que ella solía ocupar cuando se quedaba conmigo a pasar la noche. Abrí los ojos y me reincorporé a regañadientes al percatarme de su ausencia._

 _No me costó ubicarla allí, frente al ventanal de la habitación. A la mocosa le gustaba apreciar la vista que ofrecía el décimo piso, y a mí por mi parte me encantaba admirar su silueta de reloj de arena, delineando su desnudez bañada por la blanquecina luz de luna que se reflejaba en ella._

 _Aparté la cobija y con pasos sigilosos recorrí el espacio que nos separaba, la rodeé por su cintura posesivamente y me pegué a ella buscando resguardarme en la calidez de su cuerpo. Estampé mis labios en su hombro derecho y su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca, donde la acaricié con la punta de mi nariz antes de hundirla en sus abundantes y suaves hebras azabaches._

— _Volvamos a la cama._

 _Mascullé contra su piel sin recibir respuesta alguna. La mocosa se comportaba taciturna y distante desde hacía unas horas; estaba más callada de lo normal y de a ratos parecía extraviarse en sus cavilaciones. Justo como en ese momento._

— _¿Mikasa?_

— _¿Hmm?_

— _¿En qué piensas?_

 _Silencio. Permanecimos quietos y en mudez hasta que suspiró y se giró hacia mí con una lentitud que denotaba cierta indecisión._

— _Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste temprano._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Decidiste darnos una oportunidad?_

 _Mi corazón saltó y mi pulso avanzó desaforado conforme los segundos pasaban. La esperanza que albergaba en mi interior ardió con ímpetu y por un efímero instante creí que al fin le daríamos otro significado al lazo que nos unía._

 _Uno verdadero y puro como lo que sentía por ella._

— _No. Esto ya no puede seguir, Levi._

 _Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos, su semblante endurecido… Algo en mi tórax se oprimió y una oleada de frío me atravesó entero al enfrentarme con esa determinación atiborrada de estoicidad que reflejaba._

— _Esto no está bien, debes entenderlo —insistió al ver que me había quedado helado y sin habla._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo…?_

— _Basta —sentenció con firmeza, moviendo su cabeza en negación—, no lo digas. Por favor no lo hagas._

— _Dime por qué está mal amarte, dime por qué estaría mal que tú me ames también._

 _Una risa amarga emergió de ella, pasó ambas manos por su cabello y se alejó de mí como si mi cercanía le repugnara. Yo me quedé inmóvil observándola quedamente, luchando por mantener la calma y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por obviar el miedo que me invadía y se apoderaba de mí sin piedad._

 _¿Iba a abandonarme?_

 _¿De verdad iba a dejarme porque la amaba?_

 _¿Qué clase de reacción es esa?_

— _Tú no me amas, tú realmente no sientes eso. Estás confundido, es todo._

— _¿Crees que si estuviese confundido habría optado por confesarte mis sentimientos? Tch, no seas ridícula._

— _¡Lo único ridículo aquí es eso que afirmas! —rugió apuntándome acusadoramente—. ¡Te dije que no te enamoraras de mí Levi, te lo advertí muchísimas veces y aun así terminaste cayendo como un estúpido!_

— _¿¡Qué!? —bramé ya harto de escuchar tantas sandeces y reclamos absurdos, perdiendo por completo la compostura. Me sentía como un idiota, sí, pero ya nada podía hacer para redimirme—. ¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema, mocosa de mierda!?._

— _¡Mi maldito problema es no poder corresponderte! —me gritó, destrozándome—. ¡Ese es mi maldito problema!_

Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando, a unos metros de distancia, la vi acomodarse de lado sobre las piernas de Erwin para apoderarse de sus labios. Él gustoso se dejó hacer, se mostraba bastante cómodo a pesar de que nunca solía ser partícipe de ese tipo de escenitas en público. Posteriormente la azabache lo envolvió por el cuello con ambos brazos, él hizo lo mismo a la altura de su cintura.

No podía evitar debatirme si lo hacía adrede. Ella sabía que yo contemplaba con minuciosidad cada mínimo movimiento, y parecía no importarle en lo absoluto el hecho de que yo lo presenciara aun sabiendo que esa sería la peor de las torturas.

A lo que a mí respecta, Mikasa interpretaba a la perfección su rol de reina del hielo. Yo de igual manera representaba al rey de la indiferencia ante ella, aunque por dentro me sentía desfallecer.

Un par de extraños. Eso simulábamos ser.

En ese punto ya nuestras miradas habían coincidido un par de veces con la misma simultaneidad de aquella noche en la que nos conocimos. Y sospechaba que Erwin era totalmente ajeno a la complicidad que escondíamos detrás de ese inocente gesto.

El Smith no debía tener ni la más mísera idea de que su prometida y yo habíamos compartido algo más que la cama en incontables ocasiones. Así como Mikasa no debió tener conocimiento hasta ese momento de que su futuro esposo era nada más y nada menos que el mejor amigo de su ex amante.

Supongo que el haber sido _demasiado_ reservados con nuestras vidas privadas nos jugó en contra a los tres.

—Tch, que maldita porquería.

No fui consciente de lo fuerte que sostenía mi vaso de whisky hasta que mis dedos punzaron en protesta. Me levanté y fui hasta la barra en la que servían los tragos, rehuyendo como un cobarde de mi horrible realidad.

—Levi —la voz de Hanji me alcanzó justo antes de que llegase a mi destino. Tomé aire pesadamente previo a girarme hacia ella con fastidio—, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

—¿Acaso me queda de otra?

Con un ademán me indicó que le siguiera y yo por inercia lo hice. Nos condujo a una de las esquinas más alejadas y menos concurridas de la ceremonia, internamente le agradecí a todos los dioses que allí pudiésemos obtener un poco de paz en medio del jodido bullicio.

—¿Estabas al tanto de esta mierda, Hanji? —cuestioné una vez que nos detuvimos.

—Por supuesto que no, te lo habría comentado de inmediato.

—¿Por qué carajos lo mantuvo en secreto ese infeliz?

—Créeme que estoy tan confundida como tú.

Sentía mi sangre hervir. Estaba endemoniadamente furioso por razones que escapaban por mucho de mi compresión.

—¿Cómo es que Erwin no lo sabe?

—¿Saber qué?

—No te hagas el desentendido —dijo después de resoplar y poner los ojos en blanco—. He visto cómo la miras. Te gusta esa niña.

—Tsk, cállate. Tú te mueres por el cejotas y yo ni lo menciono.

De soslayo atisbé la mueca de disgusto que figuró en su rostro, yo suspiré exhausto.

—Estamos jodidos —murmuró con pesar arrastrando las palabras con sus orbes fijos en los aludidos. Apreté los dientes viéndola escuchar atentamente lo que sea que él le decía mientras la miraba con total devoción; ambos abstraídos uno en el otro, como si estuviesen solos en el mundo.

Quería marcharme, irme lejos y no volver a saber de ellos nunca más. No obstante, algo me retenía allí.

Debía hacerlo o sino terminaría volviéndome loco.

—Hanji, ¿podrías distraerlo un momento?

—¿Qué harás?

—Esa mocosa y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. Trataré de encontrarle sentido a esta locura.

—Vale, pero no tardes mucho. Sabes lo perspicaz que Erwin puede ser.

—Y lo idiota también —musité tan por lo bajo que ella no alcanzó a oírme.

Aguardamos hasta que finalmente los _tortolitos_ se separaron. La cuatro ojos se encaminó en dirección al rubio, y yo seguí con discreción la ruta que Mikasa trazaba hacia el baño.

La mocosa jadeó de sorpresa cuando la intercepté justo antes de que se encerrara; desde su espalda tapé su boca y a empujones nos introduje en el reducido espacio. Con torpeza logré trabar la puerta, pues ella hecha una furia forcejeaba para zafarse de mi agarre.

—Mierda —siseé entre dientes soltándola. Me dejó un mordisco en la mano que dolía como el demonio.

—¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí, Ackerman!? —soltó enfurecida.

Arrugué el entrecejo y avancé hacia ella con el juicio enteramente nublado; la mocosa retrocedió hasta que su espalda baja se topó con la encimera del lavamanos.

—¡No, no, no, Levi, vete, vete!

—Joder, cierra la boca y quédate quieta.

Me golpeó sin parar hasta que en plena disputa conseguí sujetarla por sus muslos para subirla a la superficie de mármol. A duras penas pude asirla de ambas muñecas para inmovilizarla mientras me presionaba contra ella para obligarla a abrir sus piernas y así poder situarme en medio de su incesante pataleo.

—Mikasa —la llamé roncamente, pronunciar su nombre me causaba amargura. Ella se tranquilizó por un segundo—, ¿puedes calmarte por un mísero minuto, por favor?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El ritmo de nuestras respiraciones aceleradas fue lo único que se escuchó una vez que cesamos de batallar. Me tomé unos pocos segundos para detallar su precioso rostro, la observé deslumbrado por tenerla tan cerca después de tanto tiempo sin siquiera oír su voz.

Actué por puro instinto tan pronto como salí de mi letargo, reaccionando al primer impulso que cruzó por mi mente: lanzarme a devorar sus labios. Nuevamente empezó a retorcerse bajo mi peso, estuvo reacia a dejarme continuar hasta que el beso se tornó más demandante y urgido. De un momento a otro fuimos víctimas del hambre voraz que se acumuló día tras día que tuvimos que sobrellevar la insoportable ausencia que nos dejó su abandono.

Nos besamos con el apremio que lo haría un adicto que prueba la única droga capaz de saciar su ansiedad después de mucho tiempo de abstinencia.

Mis manos viajaban por su cuerpo a medida que mis labios marcaban cada centímetro de piel que encontraban a su paso; los suspiros que escapaban de su boca sumados a los jalones que me propiciaban sus dedos enredados en mi cabello me incitaban a ir por más. Sin embargo, fue precisamente cuando me aventuré a subir su vestido que la mocosa me empujó con tanta fuerza que por tomarme desprevenido me hizo trastabillar.

La miré descolocado y aturdido, ella por su parte lucía aterrorizada.

—Mikasa…

—No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo o gritaré —me advirtió con una firmeza propia de su carácter dominante—, y le diré a _tu mejor amigo_ que intentas follarte a su mujer.

—¿Por qué aceptaste a Erwin y no a mí? ¿Por qué él y no yo? —inquirí, pero estuvo indispuesta a soltar palabra alguna—. ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! —insistí furibundo—. ¿Te bastaron sólo tres miserables meses para _enamorarte_ de otro?

—Ya basta Levi.

—¿No es eso? Hn, espera, permíteme adivinar… ¿Es que estuviste revolcándote con los dos al mismo tiempo hasta que finalmente decidiste quedarte con él?

—¿Y qué si es así?

—No me jodas —siseé hastiado. Y con la cólera haciendo estragos en mi raciocinio, la tomé del brazo y de un jalón la forcé a bajarse de la repisa

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó tironeando para que la liberase, y así lo hice al caer en cuenta de la forma en la que estaba magullando su piel—. Recuerdo haberte dejado las cosas bastante claras aquella vez, pienso que no es preciso repetírtelo… ¿No crees que fue suficiente? —dijo con cansancio, yo apreté los puños haciendo mi mejor intento de soportar ese malestar en mi pecho que muy difícilmente me dejaba respirar. Dolía, dolía desmesuradamente.

—Sólo… Sólo dame una razón —susurré derrotado, apoyándome de la puerta para impedir que la abriese.

—Déjame ir.

—Por favor… Necesito saberlo Mikasa, te lo suplico. ¿Por qué haces esto?

—…Porque estoy esperando un hijo suyo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Holaaa a todos! ¿Qué tal están? ¡Yo espero que bien!**

 **Comenzaré diciendo que esta idea nació de la cita que puse al inicio. Días atrás estaba revisando mis cuadernos y encontré eso que escribí hace un tiempo, durante unos de mis esporádicos bajones de ánimo. De inmediato me imaginé una situación en la que Mikasa le dijera eso a Levi y PUM, todo lo demás se le sumó después.**

 **Estoy segura de que muchos se llevarán una gran sorpresa con esta trama. Es muy diferente a lo que acostumbro hacer, sí. Peeeeero, como SIEMPRE me sucede, la idea llegó para quedarse y no me quedó de otra que escribirla. Fue algo arriesgado y un poco extraño; sin embargo, admito que me gustó salir un poco de mi zona de confort, jaja.**

 **Debo confesar que al final sentí pena por Levi :c es decir, que feo tuvo que haber sido perder a la mujer que ama, luego enterarse que su mejor amigo la desposaría y lo peor de todo, que estuviese esperando un hijo de él. Santo cielo, mi pobre bebé u.u**

 **¡No se alarmen! Eso no termina allí, pronto traeré la segunda parte. ¿Qué creen que suceda después? Está bastante delicada y complicada la situación, ¿eh?**

 **En fin, ¿les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?**

 **¡No olviden votar y comentar! Lo aprecio de todo corazón, y me encantaría saber qué opinan al respecto. :3**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

 **Cuídense, los quiero.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Todas las partes en cursiva son recuerdos._

 **Aclaraciones:** Dos puntos de vista, el de Levi y Mikasa.

 **Advertencia:** Mención de EruMika.

¡Que disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

 **Segunda parte**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Permíteme estar contigo._

 _Permíteme conocerte, protegerte, y demostrarles a tus hábiles manos que aún les queda mucho por aprender._

 _Permíteme contemplar a tu lado la llegada de incontables amaneces; permíteme sacudirte los miedos y quitar de tus hombros el peso de tus tontas inseguridades._

 _Permíteme ser el que te sostenga cuando creas que ya no puedes más, el que te acompañe en los desvelos de tus noches más oscuras, el que conozca la dulzura que con recelo escondes en lo más recóndito de tu alma._

 _No te pido mucho, sólo que, por favor, me permitas vivirte._

 _Vivirte y amarte con la intensidad de los mil soles que por ti arden dentro de mí._

 _-Rusbell_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mis dedos estaban enredados en su cabello, mis piernas aferradas con firmeza a sus caderas, nuestros gemidos siendo ahogados con besos que no daban tregua y un incesante vaivén nos transportaba a un mundo lejano, donde sólo existíamos él y yo._

 _Ese fue el primer eslabón de una vasta cadena de encuentros que gradualmente nos arrastró a lo inevitable, a lo que ninguno de los dos creyó posible._

 _Sin darnos cuenta, desde el primer roce nos atamos de por vida. Nos marcamos profundamente. Enlazamos nuestras almas hasta el fin de los tiempos._

 _Así, sin más. Porque éramos tercos y por pura ingenuidad nos creíamos inmunes a eso que llaman amor._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El agua tibia corría sin parar por mi entera desnudez. Con los ojos cerrados trataba de persuadir a mi mente de concentrarse únicamente en la agradable sensación que el líquido le brindaba a mis músculos tensos y cansados, pero esta con desconsiderada rebeldía insistía en regresar a esos momentos que yo con vano empeño luchaba por sepultar bajo el peso del olvido.

 **.**

— _Conocí a un sujeto hace un par de días._

— _¿Y qué tal? —masculló distraída, con gran parte de su atención enfrascada en el menú que sostenía en sus manos. Sus orbes ambarinos recorrían la lista una y otra vez, indecisos—. ¿Te pidió tu número? ¿Te invitó a salir?_

— _Follamos._

 _Sasha espabiló de golpe, aturdida. Sus facciones se endurecieron y su frente se arrugó como señal de descontento, sus labios apretados simularon una línea recta y en sus ojos osciló un leve enojo._

— _¿Qué? —cuestioné con fastidio—. No me mires así, Blouse. Tú misma me dijiste que era libre de revolcarme con quien me diera la gana._

— _Sí, pero junto a eso también te mencioné que lo hicieras después de tomarte un tiempo —contraatacó severa. Suspiró cansina luego de mantenerme la mirada por unos cuantos segundos, y suavizándose notablemente me mostró una sonrisa que denotaba cierta tristeza—. Fue por despecho, ¿verdad?_

— _¿Por qué sería así?_

— _Porque hace apenas una semana que rompiste con el que afirmas era el amor de tu vida._

— _Él no tuvo nada que ver en eso, Sasha._

— _Mikasa, ¿no crees que estás apresurando demasiado? —tomó aire y midió sus palabras antes de proseguir—. Digo, realmente creo que por ahora no sería conveniente involucrarte con algún otro idiota que te complique aún más la situación. Eren te hizo mucho daño, no toleraría que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo…_

— _El daño me lo hice yo misma por creer ciegamente en estúpidas palabrerías._

— _Oh no, no trates de defenderlo —me exigió exasperada—. El culpable es él por jugar contigo al aseverarte que también te amaba. Ese maldito bastardo —gruñó entre dientes—_ _el día que tenga a Jaeger en frente le encestaré una buena patada en las pelotas para ver si así aprende a ser hombre._

— _Yo te ayudo_ — _apoyé de pronto divertida, tomándola de las manos con firmeza tratando de transmitirle seguridad_ —. _No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estaré bien. Además, ¿qué mejor que el sexo para olvidarse de ciertas cosas?_

— _Bueno, pero… ¿Vas a decirme cómo es tu nuevo pretendiente, al menos?_

— _Es muy apuesto e interesante. Cuerpo perfectamente marcado, cabello negro, ojos azules, piel pálida y… es un poco más bajo —Sasha entornó los párpados, recelosa—. Espera, no lo juzgues por eso… Su estatura no le impidió darme el mejor polvo de mi vida._

 _ **.**_

Deslicé los dedos por mi cabello y eché la cabeza hacia atrás para que las gotas golpetearan mi rostro, queriendo que se llevaran por el desagüe esa sarta de recuerdos innecesarios que involuntariamente no paraba de evocar.

Nunca se detenían. Siempre estaban allí, dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, atormentándome durante el día y arrebatándome el sueño por las noches.

Sus fríos labios sobre los míos.

El agridulce sabor de sus besos.

El sutil toque de sus manos errantes viajando por todo mi cuerpo.

La mal disimulada ternura con la que me miraba.

Su manía de aferrarse a mi cintura o de tomar mi mano cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Su intensa forma de _amarme_ aún estando fuera de la cama.

¿Cómo fue que todo cambió?

¿En qué momento dejó de ser un desalmado para convertirse en _eso_?

 **.**

 _Acostada bocabajo, rodeada de esponjosas almohadas y cubierta hasta media espalda con una fina sábana, me sentía hundirme en la calma de la inconsciencia. Estaba absurdamente exhausta, cualquiera lo estaría luego de pasar varias horas consecutivas en plan de amainar las ganas aparentemente infinitas._

 _Cualquiera excepto Levi. Él realmente era inagotable._

 _Estuve a punto de caer en el vacío de un profundo sueño cuando un peso extra se posó sobre el colchón para aproximarse a mí, pretendiendo ser tan sigiloso como lo sería un gato que camina sobre un tejado. En seguida advertí el cuidadoso roce de las yemas de sus dedos en mi nuca y omóplatos; y posteriormente un calor abrumador se centró en mi abdomen bajo cuando suplantó las caricias por besos húmedos que trazaban un lento camino hacia mi cuello._

— _Hmm._

— _Quédate esta noche —murmuró despacio una vez que llegó a mi oído._

— _¿Quieres más?_

— _Quiero todo de ti._

 _Abrí los párpados de golpe, me erguí apoyándome de mis codos y busqué su mirada alarmada. La encontré de inmediato a escasos centímetros de distancia, centellando tanto como los rayos del sol que iluminaban el exterior. ¿Qué diablos…?_

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _Tenerte a medias ya no me basta Mikasa, te quiero completa. Sé mi novia. Sé sólo mía por favor._

 **.**

Me dio miles de señales, con las cuales yo tuve miles de oportunidades de advertir que ya no me miraba de la misma manera, que ya no era _sólo sexo_ , que se había enamorado perdidamente de mí. Empero, todos y cada uno de sus intentos fueron fallidos a causa de mi maldita renuencia de ver lo que había más allá de mis impenetrables murallas.

Fuimos un par de idiotas.

Él por romper las reglas, por haber tenido el atrevimiento de violar nuestro juramento.

Y yo por huir, por dejarme llevar por mis miedos y abandonarlo creyendo que no sería capaz de quererlo, de amarlo con la misma intensidad que él a mí.

 **.**

— _Ya te dije que no siento nada por él, Sasha._

 _Desde el otro lado de la línea, la escuché resoplar y mascullar un montón de injurias que no alcancé a comprender. Ese era un tema que nos ocasionaba cierta polémica por defender dos opiniones que distaban mucho de asemejarse._

— _Ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto, Mikasa. ¿Por qué eres tan dura? Permítele a brindarte la seguridad que te hace falta, y permítete a ti misma ser feliz a su lado…_

— _No va a funcionar, aún no estoy lista para tener una relación y tú lo sabes._

— _¿¡Todavía sigues con eso!? —chilló—. Entonces dale un poco más de tiempo, ya verás que…_

— _No habrá más tiempo —la atajé con más firmeza de la necesaria—. Le pedí que no nos viéramos más._

— _¿Por qué…?_

— _Se acabó Sasha, se acabó. Fin de la historia._

 _ **.**_

No hubo espacio libre para un por qué, ni una pequeña brecha que le diera paso a una razón que justificara mis acciones.

No hubo nada más que mi inmensa negación y mi estúpido egoísmo manipulando mi comportamiento.

¿Cuán necia debía ser para no aceptar lo que sentía?

… ¿Para seguir renegando de _ese_ bonito y fuerte sentimiento que crecía en mi interior con la misma altanería en que lo haría una flor en mitad del invierno?

De _ese_ que era correspondido y cuidado por el amor más puro que alguien llegó a ofrecerme jamás…

 **.**

— _Te amo, mocosa. ¿Tú me amas a mí?_

 _ **.**_

Su voz resonó con fuerza en mi cabeza. El recuerdo de su semblante entristecido por mi insensato rechazo me provocó un incómodo malestar que oprimió sin piedad mi tórax, atosigándome y entorpeciendo mi capacidad de respirar.

Con el transcurso de las semanas, mi pecho dejó de doler y mis entrañas no se contrajeron más cada vez que reparaba en su ausencia. El peso de mis pecados se tornó más liviano; y de alguna u otra manera, me acostumbré a lidiar con la añoranza que corroía mis huesos y que me hacía ansiar su compañía como nada en el mundo.

Aprendí a vivir con la culpa, con ese remordimiento que me acechaba como sombra aún en medio de la penumbra.

Convertí mis mentiras en verdades, en mantras que me repetía diariamente para poder estar en paz.

"Estoy mejor así", "no lo extraño", "no lo necesito".

Mentira. Mentira. Mentira.

Sin embargo, toda esa farsa se resquebrajaba cuando la realidad me golpeaba cruelmente a causa de las cosas más simples.

Al toparme con alguna pareja en la calle.

Al ver una película romántica.

Al beber su jugo favorito, que por cierto también era el mío.

Al pasar por los lugares que solíamos visitar.

Al no recibir su llamada al final de cada tarde.

Al llegar a mi apartamento, donde me hubiese gustado encontrarlo luego de una exhaustiva jornada.

Al caer la noche, cuando sentía que mi cama era demasiado grande para mí sola.

No cabía duda de qué era lo que me sucedía. Cada vez que lo sopesaba, en mi fuero interno siempre llegaba a esa catastrófica conclusión: él no fue el único en traspasar nuestras condiciones delimitantes.

Y sumado a un profundo pesar, un coraje desmesurado me invadía al ser consciente de cómo lo había jodido todo.

 **.**

— _¿Se puede saber por qué carajos andas como alma en pena? —cuestionó mi mejor amiga, harta de verme juguetear con mi comida tras diez minutos sin probar bocado._

— _Creo que lo extraño —murmuré cabizbaja, no queriendo enfrentarme a la mirada fiera que con certeza me dedicaría._

— _Deberías ir a recuperarlo en vez de desperdiciar el tiempo lamentándote como estúpida, Mikasa._

— _¿¡Y qué le voy a decir, Sasha!? —cuestioné de pronto enojada—. "Oh Levi, sé que me comporté como una maldita perra, pero como verás aquí estoy, un mes después de haberte mandado a la mierda para que retomemos lo que teníamos y así seamos felices como si nada hubiese pasado"._

— _Opino que un "lo siento mucho" y un "también te amo" sería lo más conveniente._

 _ **.**_

Quizá fui demasiado cobarde.

Tal vez fue cuestión de orgullo.

Probablemente ambas.

Juro que día tras día me preguntaba cómo habría sido si tan sólo no hubiésemos terminado _tan_ mal.

Salí de la ducha a la brevedad para volver a la habitación lo más rápido posible, en un intento desesperado de evadir ese hilo de tormentosos pensamientos. Después de haber secado mi cabello y haberme vestido con un cómodo pijama, me aproximé adonde él dormía. Al verlo me conmoví, y automáticamente toda la zozobra que me hostigaba se esfumó sin dejar rastro.

Allí, rodeada de un silencio imperturbable, me relajé un poco contagiándome de la calma que transmitía mientras disfrutaba de un plácido y tranquilo sueño.

Cualquier tormenta se convertía en una simple llovizna estando junto a él.

Junto a mi bebé, mi razón de vivir… A su otra mitad.

 **.**

— _Recuerda que se nos acabaron los jodidos condones, mocosa —advirtió con dureza una vez que me acomodé ahorcajadas sobre su regazo._

 _El improvisado plan de satisfacernos únicamente con el arte oral no me bastó, y yo determinada a conseguir más, busqué arrebatarle esa molesta vacilación que le impedía proceder. Se mostró severo por un instante, pero su fuerza de voluntad se fue al carajo cuando osé a restregar nuestros sexos enderezando mi espalda con el fin de darle una amplia vista de mi torso desnudo._

— _¿Estás segura de esto? —murmuró quedito acariciando mis piernas. Sus orbes pasearon por mi cuerpo con especial minuciosidad, subiendo sin prisa hasta encontrarse con los míos. Le sonreí y me incliné para repartir unos cuantos besos por su cuello._

— _Sí —susurré posicionando su miembro en mi entrada y perdiéndome en la infinidad de sus nublados orbes azulados. Un gruñido ronco escapó de él cuando bajé con tortuosa lentitud, y a ese le siguieron muchos más incitados por los amaestrados movimientos que efectué hasta el cansancio._

 _ **.**_

Estiré mi mano y recorrí despacio sus delicados pómulos, suaves y níveos como el algodón.

Siempre fuimos tan precavidos… Demasiado, tomando en cuenta la gran devoción que le teníamos a entregarnos el uno al otro.

No obstante, en algún punto indeterminado y por algún motivo que en aquel entonces desconocía, las posibles consecuencias dejaron de tener relevancia para mí. Me excusaba a mí misma alegando que se debía a que mis ganas de poseerlo superaban por mucho todo mínimo resquicio de cordura.

Mucho después, ya habiendo descifrado lo que se me antojó como un enigma, se lo atribuí a mi abrasador deseo de querer obtenerlo todo de él.

 **.**

 _Una semana, dos, tres… El retraso era evidente. Al no poder soportar ni un día más de incertidumbre, un lunes por la mañana afronté la realidad que se bosquejaba con nitidez frente a mis narices. El resultado de una prueba de embarazo confirmó mis sospechas, y desde ese entonces los síntomas comenzaron a empeorar._

 _Los papeles que sostenía en mis manos cayeron desparramados sobre el escritorio cuando corrí al baño para devolver el estómago._

 _Tres meses de gestación._

 _Dos meses sin él._

 _Dos meses ya habían pasado desde que rompí su corazón despiadadamente, y también el mío en el proceso… De habernos lastimado profundamente por sólo haber pensado en mí._

 _Llevé una mano a mi boca para acallar los sollozos que emergían a medida que las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas. Estaba aterrada. ¿Qué carajos haría ahora?_

 _Regresé a la oficina y me dispuse a recoger el montón de hojas que yacían desordenadas sobre el escritorio. E incapaz de centrarme en esa simple tarea, me apoyé del borde de la madera y mordiendo mi labio inferior, maldije con impotencia a ese río de agua salada que no paraba de bajar por mi rostro._

 _De repente el suelo se cimbró bajo mis pies y mi corazón tamborileó agitado cuando todo a mi alrededor se tornó difuso. Dejé de escuchar el constante andar de las agujas del reloj, sentí frío a pesar de estar en verano y una espesa bruma opacó mi vista hasta sumirme en un oscuro y silencioso vacío._

 _Abrí los ojos y me reincorporé de súbito. Mi entorno dio vueltas, y completamente descolocada situé una mano sobre mi frente quedándome inmóvil mientras mermaba el mareo._

— _No te levantes aún, podrías caerte._

 _Su grave tono de voz me hizo contener el aliento. Con asombro y algo de temor posé mi vista sobre aquel hombre que con reducido espacio de por medio me observaba fijamente, con sus facciones tan serenas e ilegibles como de costumbre. Mi cara se encendió de vergüenza al percatarme del papel que sostenía en sus manos, mi cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes y las palabras quedaron dispersas en el caos que ofuscaba mi mente._

— _Esto estaba sobre tu escritorio —explicó con parsimonia tendiéndome el resultado de la prueba. Yo lo tomé con mis dedos siendo víctimas de un temblor que no me fue posible controlar—. Es una suerte que haya regresado a buscar las llaves de mi auto. En otro caso, te habrías quedado tumbada en el piso sin recibir atención alguna._

 _Un pinchazo en el doblez de mi brazo izquierdo abarcó mi atención, la aguja que le proporciona un líquido transparente a mi organismo fue la causante de dicha incomodidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar?_

— _Bebe un poco de agua —me ordenó ofreciéndome un vaso lleno. Lo miré confundida, ¿en qué momento se levantó a servirlo? En definitiva, mis sentidos aún estaban tan entorpecidos que apenas lograba ser consciente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Sin tener ni un ápice de intención de rehusarme, hice lo que me pedía—. Te descompensaste, pero no te preocupes. El suero te hará sentir mejor._

— _Muchas gracias._

— _No quise informarles a tus padres sobre lo ocurrido. No lo creí prudente suponiendo que ellos aún no están enterados de tu estado._

— _Actualmente no estamos en muy buenos términos —mascullé, él asintió levemente. El aturdimiento que aún tenía no me permitió articular nada más, y por fortuna el rubio pareció estar al tanto de esto sin que se lo mencionase._

 _Había algo extraño en él, lo noté desde el fugaz instante en el que nuestras miradas congeniaron al despertar. Era ese inusual fulgor que avivaba el azul de sus ojos lo que se hallaba completamente fuera de contexto, juzgando por el hecho de que la mayor parte del tiempo lucían austeros e indiferentes a todo lo que lo rodeaba._

 _Permanecimos en mudez por lo que a mi parecer fue una eternidad, mientras aguardábamos a que el suero se acabase. Su atención fija en mí me obligó a desviar la mía hacia el matiz cobrizo que se colaba por la ventana, ese que anunciaba el final del día._

 _En el reducido espacio no se apreciaba más que el ruido del tráfico proveniente del centro de la ciudad. Fue así hasta que él decidió romper con el prolongado silencio._

— _¿Alguien más tiene conocimiento al respecto?_

— _No realmente._

— _¿Ni siquiera tu pareja?_

 _Retorné la mirada hacia él, topándome con esa serenidad propia de su temperamento. Más allá de eso, no conseguí descifrar nada más. Empero, tenía el leve presentimiento de que debajo de esa imperturbable fachada, existía un sinfín de misterios ansiosos por ser descubiertos._

— _No tengo._

— _Ya veo._

 _Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a mí para retirar con cuidado la aguja de mi brazo. Me quedé pasmada cuando su fría y áspera mano tanteó mi cuello y mi frente, midiendo la temperatura._

— _¿Mejor? —cuestionó ayudándome a levantarme._

— _Sí. Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Smith._

— _Erwin. Sólo llámame Erwin._

 _Mis mejillas ardieron cuando él me dedicó una genuina sonrisa. Era la primera vez en los cinco meses que llevaba trabajando para él que hacía algo similar, ese tipo de gestos de su parte no eran para nada comunes. Y vaya que se veía… endemoniadamente atractivo._

 _No, no precisamente se veía de esa manera… Erwin efectivamente lo era._

 _Ajeno a las sandeces que cruzaban mi mente, se ocupó en rebuscar en uno de los bolsillos de su bata médica las llaves de su auto y del consultorio._

— _Vamos, te llevaré a casa._

 _ **.**_

A partir de ese momento, las cosas tomaron un rumbo totalmente disparatado. Tanto, que a veces solía carecer de sentido aún cuando lo analizaba con empeño.

Desde ese día en adelante, nuestra relación se estrechó con la velocidad en la que un rayo impacta su objetivo. Ese trato estrictamente laboral que teníamos se fue al infierno, y la seriedad que normalmente predominaba en sus rasgos parecía disminuir apenas su mirada recaía en mí.

Era como si yo tuviese el poder de hacer desaparecer la apatía que regía su vida. Y él no se preocupaba en disimular que era la causante de aquello.

En mi afán de no querer darle una errada interpretación a sus intenciones, me repetía a mí misma que simplemente se comportaba así por mera amabilidad. Que quizá sentía lástima porque a mi corta edad estaba lidiando sola con un embarazo no planeado, o que gracias a su profesión sus instintos lo motivaban a estar cerca de mí para velar por mi bienestar.

Empero, no hubo pretexto que siguiera sustentando su presunta inocencia cuando, al finalizar una de las tantas salidas que tuvimos, se apresuró a reclamar mis labios como suyos.

Debí detenerlo.

Debí ponerle fin a lo que ni siquiera había tenido un comienzo concreto.

No debí buscar en él el calor y el afecto que había perdido del hombre que amaba.

No debí tratar de llenar con su compañía un lugar que no le pertenecía.

No debí ni siquiera pensar en ofrecerle esos sentimientos que desde hacía mucho tenían dueño.

 **.**

— _¿Por qué les dijiste que vamos a casarnos?_

 _Le interrogué al separar nuestras bocas. Sentada sobre sus piernas, apreciaba con bastante proximidad esa cálida aura que últimamente irradiaba de él. El dorso de su mano acarició mi mejilla, y yo hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar la ansiedad que me carcomía._

— _Porque eso quiero._

— _No bromees con eso._

— _No lo hago._

— _¿Qué pensarán tus colegas al enterarse que el adulado doctor Smith se casará con su secretaria de medio tiempo, que además tiene veinte años menos y que espera un hijo de otro?_

— _No pensé que le dieras relevancia a las habladurías, Mikasa._

— _Yo no, pero tú tal vez sí._

— _En lo absoluto._

 _El alto volumen de la música opacaba el bullicio causado por el moderado número de invitados que con entusiasmo celebraban su cumpleaños. A excepción de cierto azabache que con desdén observaba la escena sin tapujo alguno._

 _La furia reverberaba en él como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando le dije aquella sarta de crueldades al dejarlo. Y de igual forma, estaba tan dolido y confundido como yo. Ambos compartíamos la misma angustia que nos destruía segundo tras segundo._

 _Apreté la mandíbula, con un terrible nudo en mi garganta y un insoportable malestar en mi pecho amenazando con derribar mi compostura. Me resistía a tener otra recaída emocional, no podía permitir que ninguno de los dos me viese llorar._

 _Y mucho menos podía permitir que Erwin se enterase del pasado que incluso en el presente me ataba en cuerpo y alma a su mejor amigo._

 _Mi cabeza dolía, mis manos temblaban y mi pulso avanzaba frenético. No obstante, el caos que se desataba dentro de mí quedaba pulcramente oculto con tanta naturalidad que pasó desapercibido hasta para su perspicacia._

 _¿Cómo podía ser posible?_

 _¿Qué karma estaba desquitándose la vida para plantarnos una jugarreta como esa?_

 _La diferencia entre ambos era increíble._

 _El rubio era amable y caballeroso._

 _El azabache era amargado y desalmado._

 _A uno lo estimaba hasta cierto punto._

 _Al otro lo amaba con locura._

— _¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestioné por lo bajo—. Es muy pronto, no es lo correcto…_

— _Porque me gustas. Además, quiero ser el padre de tu bebé. Nadie dudará de ello —expuso con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros—. Quiero que tenga mi apellido, quiero estar allí para ustedes. Podrás terminar la universidad, no les faltará nada ni a ti ni a él… o ella._

— _Erwin, no…_

— _Piénsalo —se apresuró a decir—. No tenemos nada que perder._

 _Mis músculos se crisparon, mi temple decayó y por un momento sentí cómo flaqueó ese falso sosiego que denotaba. Mis hombros dolieron cuando una insoportable tensión se apoderó del ambiente, y unas jodidas náuseas se arremolinaron en mi estómago._

— _¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó alarmado cuando me levanté de súbito—. Mikasa, estás palideciendo._

— _Necesito ir al baño._

 **.**

Un sonoro bostezo me sacó en seco de mi ensoñación. Le sonreí ampliamente y una agradable calidez se expandió en mi pecho al toparme con ese par de afilados orbes azules, que me miraban aún adormilados.

—Hola —murmuré con ternura—. ¿Te desperté? Perdona, pero sabes que mamá no puede resistirse a hacerte mimos.

Con delicadeza acomodé su desordenado cabello negro tan suave como la seda, mientras él gruñendo restregaba sus ojos con sus manitas.

A sus ocho meses no había ni un solo aspecto suyo que no me recordase a Levi. Desde el color de sus irises hasta la expresión enfurruñada que adoptaba al despertar.

 _ **.**_

 _No podía racionar, no podía pensar con claridad. La adrenalina que me invadió fue tal que mi sentido común dejó de funcionar. Estaba tan enojada con él, con Erwin, conmigo misma, con la maldita coincidencia que nos puso a los tres en esa situación… Estaba colérica, y vaya que así solía ser más destructiva que un huracán._

 _Levi contemplaba fijamente mi abdomen mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de oír; su cuerpo estaba paralizado y su rostro revelaba el sufrimiento que le estaba causando. El vestido holgado que usaba disimulaba muy bien mis cuatro meses de embarazo,_ _ocultándolo incluso de él que en todo momento se ocupó de contemplarme arduamente._

— _Dime que no es cierto —exigió con la voz quebrada, forzándose a hablar pese a no haber superado el estado de shock—. Dime que no es verdad, dime que ese hijo no es suyo…_

— _Lo siento, Levi._

— _Mikasa…_

— _Lo siento, lo siento tanto…_

 _También me quebré y mi vista se nubló. Avanzó hacia mí, y yo aproveché su descuido para abrir la puerta y salir despavorida de allí sin siquiera mirar atrás. Lo escuchaba gritar mi nombre, a sus pasos apresurados resonar en el desolado pasillo, pero yo corrí en dirección al lobby escabulléndome de todos, atravesando el concurrido salón para tomar el primer taxi que encontré afuera._

 _¿Qué mierda había hecho?_

 _No lo sabía. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que el daño era descomunal._

 _Cuando llegué a mi apartamento, apagué mi celular y me tumbé en mi cama sintiéndome miserable por el remordimiento que me corroía hasta los huesos. Me aferré a mi almohada y lloré hasta que la apacibilidaa de un profundo sueño me arrulló al fin._

 _ **.**_

Apoyó su mejilla de mi hombro izquierdo apenas lo tomé en brazos, y yo me giré un poco para rozar su frente con la punta de mi nariz. Lo dejé sobre la cama y me recosté a su lado, viéndolo espabilar y pasear la vista a lo largo de la habitación con esmero.

Sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que mi niño quería hallar, tomé de la mesita de noche el dinosaurio verde que tanto adoraba y se lo mostré. Fue uno de los tantos obsequios que Sasha y Armin le dieron al nacer; era su juguete favorito.

Su brillante mirada saltó de mí al peluche y viceversa, y yo reconocí ese gesto de su peculiar lenguaje como una petición de que se lo diera.

Delineé con las yemas de mis dedos sus rasgos finos, su naricita respingada, sus finas cejas y sus labios delgados pero sonrosados… Tan semejantes a los suyos.

Tan inteligente… tan astuto y tranquilo como su papá.

 _ **.**_

— _¿Ya escogiste uno?_

 _Hice a un lado el libro con el listado de nombres que me regaló cuando se sentó junto a mí en el sofá. Tomé la taza de té humeante que me ofrecía además de algunos panecillos dulces que por antojo mío fue a comprar._

— _Sí. Se llamará Liam._

— _Liam —repitió bajito acariciando mi panza de cinco meses. Él realmente aprovechaba cada mínima oportunidad que tenía de tocarla, anhelando sentir los movimientos del bebé. Una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro cuando pateó levemente justo donde tenía su mano—. Parece que a él también le gusta._

— _Supongo._

 _Erwin depositó un casto beso sobre mis labios antes de marcharse a cubrir su guardia nocturna en el hospital central._

 _ **.**_

Nos casamos por civil a los seis meses de embarazo, mediante una improvisada ceremonia donde estuvimos presentes únicamente él y yo. Fue una condición que establecí, a lo que él accedió sin rechistar.

La decisión fue acelerada y poco debatida. Así mismo, nos unimos más por conveniencia que por sentimentalismo. Él por hallar en mí _algo_ que le hacía falta a su vida, y yo por aferrarme a la sensación de estabilidad que me ayudaba a no derrumbarme.

Erwin realmente se esforzaba, daba todo de sí para mantenerme contenta a su lado. Y yo por mi parte trataba de seguir adelante, de superar, de olvidar… pero nada funcionaba.

A pesar de todo, no era feliz con él.

Ni lo sería mientras no pudiese arrancarme a Levi del corazón.

—¡ _Roaaarr_ , el temible Dino va a comerse al pequeño Liam! _—_ bramé empleando un tono gutural, él rió por lo bajo y con manotazos se defendió del supuesto ataque.

Esperó expectante a que continuara con el juego, pero en cambio lo atraje hacia mí y envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo, lo llené de incontables besos que él gustoso aceptó hasta que sobrepasé los límites de su tolerancia afectuosa.

Sí, lo arisco también lo heredó de él.

Ya liberado de mi descarga de amor, le entregué el peluche que de inmediato se robó toda su atención.

 **.**

 _Mis dedos se movían dibujando figuras abstractas por la tersa piel de mi vientre de ya siete meses. Contemplándolo fijamente, me reprendía en silencio por pensar siempre en Levi, por amarlo como nunca antes, por privarlo de esta experiencia, por tener el descaro de extrañarlo después de toda la porquería que le hice tan injustamente._

 _De a ratos me odiaba. A mí y a ese maldito orgullo que me cohibió de hacer lo correcto desde el principio._

 _Eran poco más de las ocho de la noche cuando me envolví en una bata y bajé las escaleras de prisa al escuchar el timbre sonar con insistencia._

 _Mis párpados se abrieron de par en par y mis pulmones retuvieron el aire al toparme con el Ackerman del otro lado del umbral. La poca luz que se coló del interior de la casa, me permitió ser testigo de que él tuvo la misma reacción consternada que yo._

 _Unos meses después de habernos juntado en las peores circunstancias, por capricho de nuestra mala suerte estábamos frente a frente nuevamente. El asombro nos golpeó tan fuerte que no podíamos ni hablar, pero gradualmente fue disminuyendo para darle paso a la infinita aflicción con la que cargábamos desde hacía tanto..._

 _El tiempo pareció congelarse junto a nuestros cuerpos. Y nuestras almas ardieron con ímpetu por la dicha de reencontrar a su pieza faltante._

— _¿Está tu esposo?_

— _No. Está en el hospital._

— _Tch. Dile que vine a verle._

 _Por puro impulso, lo tomé de la muñeca con firmeza apenas él quiso alejarse. Mi tórax se oprimió y mi cuerpo tembló al enfrentar esa expresión iracunda que me dedicó por mi arrebato._

 _Ya en ese punto sentía que no podía sobrellevar más el sinsabor de su ausencia._

 _Estaba dispuesta a renunciar todo con tal de recuperarlo a él._

— _¿Podemos hablar?_

— _Tú y yo tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar, Mikasa —sentenció tajante, y yo lo sujeté con más fuerza._

— _Por favor, hay algo que necesito decirte._

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué carajos piensas decirme ahora? —inquirió furibundo—. ¿Vas a contarme lo bien que les va en su matrimonio? ¿Que el niño tendrá su nombre, tal vez?_

— _¡Levi, sólo escúchame!_

— _¡Cállate! —rugió zafándose bruscamente del agarre, como si le quemase el contacto con mi piel—. Estoy cansado, cansado de esta mierda. Cansado de que juegues conmigo, de sufrir por ti, de sentirme estúpido por haberme enamorado de una niña malcriada como tú —tomó aire y pasó ambas manos con desespero por su cabello—. Así que no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí para nada más, ¿me entiendes? Nunca exististe para mí, ni yo para ti._

 _Luego de eso, él se marchó y yo me quedé ahí, con el corazón hecho pedazos una vez más._

 **.**

Un par de gruesos cauces de agua salada trazaron su camino por mis mejillas, pero rápidamente fueron erradicados por las pequeñas manitos de Liam, quien con sus cejas juntas y sus labios fruncidos me observaba preocupado pese a no tener ni una mínima idea de lo que sucedía.

—No pasa nada, mi cielo —susurré sonriéndole, conteniendo las lágrimas que aún peleaban por salir. Presuroso se guindó de mi cuello, y yo lo pegué a mí como si mi vida dependiera de ello _—._ Te amo tanto, tanto bebé…

Aunque las cosas habían acabado realmente mal entre Levi y yo, tenía muchísimo que agradecerle.

… Por haberme hecho tan feliz, por haberme amado incondicionalmente, por haberme dado ese tesoro tan preciado: a mi Liam.

Nuestro Liam.

* * *

Ellos se casaron a escondidas un frío día de otoño, como si fuesen un par de adolescentes que rebeldemente sellaron su amor a espaldas de todos los demás.

Tch. Patético.

Juro que el mundo se convirtió en un verdadero infierno después de ese fatídico acontecimiento. Aquello marcó en mí un punto de quiebre en el que todo carecía de sentido, nada tenía importancia y el porvenir me era jodidamente sombrío.

Pasaba cada día hundiéndome en una absoluta desdicha, sintiéndome tan desgraciado, sin rumbo y con las ambiciones que me motivaban a continuar extraviadas.

No era lo suficientemente hipócrita para fingir por ellos una alegría que no sentía, así como tampoco tenía la paciencia para soportar verlos ser marido y mujer. Lo comprobé el día que sin meditarlo demasiado fui a visitarlo a su casa, y encontrarla a ella en su lugar se sintió igual que recibir una puñalada en el corazón.

No. Recibir ese golpe fatal habría dolido menos.

Así que después de eso, opté por el camino aparentemente más sencillo: desaparecer de sus vidas. Al menos indefinidamente, hasta que pudiese sobrellevarlo… Aunque siendo honesto, no creí que eso sucediera por más que transcurriese el tiempo.

No obstante, el Smith se empeñaba en buscarme. Y yo por mi parte solía desviar sus llamadas, ausentarme de mi apartamento las noches que imaginaba iría a buscarme, no respondía sus mensajes de texto ni los de la contestadora… Y las contadas veces que llegué a hacerlo, fue para darle excusas poco elaboradas con el fin de evitarlo.

A través de Hanji me enteré que se habían casado, que su hijo nació sin complicaciones un veintitrés de diciembre, que les iba de maravilla con su nueva vida. Sin embargo, a la larga su relación con Erwin también se deterioró. Al igual que yo, Hanji tampoco pudo lidiar con el hecho de ver a la persona que quería ser feliz con alguien más.

Inconscientemente la buscaba en todos lados. En mis recuerdos, en los lugares que frecuentaba, en las otras mujeres con las que estuve… Pero nada se comparaba a ella. Nadie me hacía sentir igual.

Quise borrarla para siempre. Sacarla de mi piel, de mi cabeza… Pero no podía. Ella caló tan hondo en mí que fueron inamovibles las huellas que dejó en mi vida.

Seguía siendo suyo desde el primer momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en ese bar. Y ella… Bueno, quizás ella nunca lo fue.

Estacioné el auto y ansiosamente pasé ambas manos por mi cara, meditando por millonésima vez lo que estaba por hacer. Golpeé el volante con furia repetidas veces y tomé aire antes de bajar, sabiendo perfectamente las consecuencias que acarrearía acercarme a ellos una vez más.

 **.**

 _El teléfono sonó por décima vez. Maldiciendo entre dientes me levanté y fui hasta este, contestándole de mala gana a quien sea que osaba a perturbar el sueño que milagrosamente pude conciliar._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Mierda, Levi. ¿Dónde has estado metido?_

 _Me quedé paralizado y callado al escuchar su voz. Lo primero que cruzó por mi mente fue cortar la comunicación y desconectar la línea para que no volviese a insistir, pero por alguna extraña razón me contuve. Me senté en la cama y apreté los párpados, ideando una excusa para declinar cualquier invitación que probablemente me haría._

— _He estado ocupado. ¿Qué querías?_

 _Fue su turno de guardar silencio. Dejó salir un suspiro antes de continuar._

— _Conversar. Ya sabes, como los buenos amigos que somos._

— _Tch, eso estamos haciendo de todos modos._

— _Me refería a hablar en persona. Sería lo adecuado después de tanto tiempo sin vernos._

— _No —escupí sin sutileza—. Luego, Erwin._

— _¿Luego, dices? Ya se te acabaron los pretextos, ¿no?_

— _¿Tengo que darte otro para que entiendas que no me apetece ir?_

— _Es hora de que dejes de esconderte, idiota. Me importa un comino si te apetece o no hacerlo._

 _Pero, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo?_

 _¿Él lo sabía? ¿O sólo era paranoia de mi parte?_

— _No sé de qué carajos estás hablando, cejotas de mierda._

— _Ven aquí y averígualo —ordenó—. No me hagas ir a sacarte a patadas de tu apartamento._

 _ **.**_

La puerta se abrió y él me invitó a entrar indicándome que lo siguiera hasta la biblioteca.

Al llegar allí, lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido para preverlo. El sabor metálico anegó mi boca y un intenso dolor se extendió por mi rostro cuando su puño se estrelló contra una de mis mejillas. Estaba tan aturdido y conmocionado que no me fue posible esquivar el segundo golpe que esta vez fue a dar a un costado de mis labios. Empero, mis reflejos se agudizaron enseguida e intercepté el tercero, y con mi mano libre le encesté uno en su nariz con tanto ímpetu que lo obligó a retroceder.

—¿¡Qué mierda te pasa, maldito infeliz!? —braméalterado.

Mis oídos zumbaban y la lógica escaseaba. Con la sangre goteando de ambos, nos sostuvimos la mirada atentos a todo mínimo movimiento.

Erwin fue el primero en ceder. Se dejó caer con pesadez en el sofá e ignorándome masajeó sus sienes por unos minutos que se hicieron eternos. Su mirada permaneció fija en el piso mientras se abstraía en sus pensamientos, dejándome jodidamente confundido al no poder comprender de qué iba todo eso.

—Estás actuando como un maldito demente, lo sabes ¿no? —solté harto de su inusual comportamiento—. Habla de una puñetera vez y dime para qué me llamaste, Smith.

—¿Tan poca confianza me tienes? —masculló alzando su vista. El enojo que antes figuró en él fue sustituido por una terrible mezcolanza de cansancio y abatimiento—. ¿Por eso no me contaste sobre lo que hubo entre ustedes dos?

Hice una mueca y desvié la mirada, incómodo. Ese en definitiva era un escenario que ni en mis peores pesadillas llegué a visualizar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —murmuré arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Ella misma me lo confesó todo al no poder cargar más con ese peso —contestó con simpleza—. Mikasa lloraba constantemente creyendo que no lo notaría. Pero yo lo hacía, y no tuve el valor de preguntarle el por qué sino hasta hace un par de días atrás.

—Tch, lo que sea que ella y yo teníamos ya es cosa del pasado de todos modos.

—¿Del pasado? —hizo de eco, incrédulo—. ¿Crees que un hijo puede simplemente ser dejado atrás de esa manera?

—Pero, ¿qué…?

—Joder, con que no lo sabías…

Una oleada de frío me recorrió entero, todo dio vueltas y de pronto olvidé hasta cómo respirar. Mis piernas flaquearon y tambaleante alcancé a sentarme en el sillón contiguo al suyo justo antes de desplomarme, con mi cabeza abarrotándose de interrogantes que desesperadas exigían una explicación de toda esa sarta de sinsentidos que acababa de oír.

¿Era mío?

¿Era el verdadero padre de ese niño?

Mocosa de mierda, ¿cómo pudo ser tan insensata?

Estaba tan contrariado… Tan feliz y enojado que no sabía cómo digerir aquella revelación.

No obstante, lejos de desagradarme, fue como ver un rayo de esperanza disipar la bruma que me hostigó desde que lo consideré todo perdido.

—No puedo tener hijos, Levi —agregó al percatarse de que yo no lograba salir de mi estupefacción—. Mikasa ya estaba embarazada cuando comenzamos a salir.

—Erwin… Por qué… ¿Por qué te guardaste algo como eso?

—Ah, no te atrevas a tener el cinismo de reclamarme por ser tan reservado, cuando tú eres exactamente igual —advirtió severo apuntándome acusadoramente—. Lo hice porque no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, siendo honesto.

—Y por eso te aprovechaste de la soledad de una niñata en estado...

—Cierra la boca, eres el menos indicado para darme sermones moralistas. Además, Mikasa ya está en edad de decidir lo que quiere o no en su vida —se tomó unos breves instantes para respirar y ordenar sus dispersos pensamientos. Yo me quedé callado, reteniendo el impulso de volver a abalanzármele para propinarle unos cuantos moretones más—. Acordamos el divorcio, lo tramitaremos con un buen abogado para que se finiquite lo más pronto posible —relajó sus hombros tensos y centró su atención en sus manos teñidas de carmesí—. Al fin y al cabo no fuiste el único idiota aquí, Levi. Estaba tan cegado, no me di cuenta de tantas cosas...

El silencio que osciló entre ambos fue imperturbable. Ambos magullados y ensangrentados, lidiábamos con heridas que aún siendo invisibles punzaban y dolían más que cualquier lesión física que podríamos tener.

—Se lo comenté a Hanji, ella tampoco estaba enterada de mi condición. Lo entendió y concordamos en darnos una oportunidad —habló de repente, mostrándose un poco más animado—. No tiene problemas con adoptar un niño.

—La cuatro ojos haría cualquier cosa por ti, Erwin. Más te vale portarte bien con ella.

—Lo sé. Eso haré.

La inquietud que internamente me atormentaba se atenuó cuando esa energía apesadumbrada que ondeaba entre nosotros disminuyó. De un momento a otro, la congoja que lo avasallaba también mermó notablemente cuando en su expresión figuró cierta sorna.

—Te los merecías —expuso con mofa señalando mi rostro amoreteado—, por imbécil.

—Tú también, en tal caso.

Mirándome con intensidad, movió su cabeza en plan de señalarme la puerta que nos mantenía aislados allí.

—Ve a buscarla. Está arriba, al final del pasillo a mano derecha.

Sin mediar más palabras, mis pasos me llevaron en esa dirección antes de que mi cerebro pudiese registrar tal acción. Sujeté firmemente la perilla al escuchar provenir del interior el tierno tarareo de una canción de cuna que desconocía. Con un extraño hormigueo recorriéndome entero, pegué la frente de la pálida madera de la puerta armándome de valor.

Con lo impredecible que era, temía de la reacción que podía tener.

Estaba asustado.

Terminaría de destrozarme el recibir otro rechazo de su parte.

Sin querer prolongar más esa tortura, abrí la puerta y me adentré con libre albedrío. Por acto reflejo la mocosa se irguió sosteniendo al pequeño en sus brazos de manera protectora, y en su rostro se plasmó un asombro que no cabía en ella.

—Qué… ¿Qué te sucedió? —farfulló con dificultad una vez que estuve a escasos centímetros.

—¿Puedo cargarlo?

Percibí un deje de vacilación en ella previo de acceder a mi demanda. Me senté en la cama y observé embelesado al niño que me devolvía el gesto sin rehuir de mi cercanía.

—Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

Apenas dejó la habitación, nos encerramos en una burbuja donde sólo estábamos él y yo. El vínculo que desde siempre nos unió despertó de un profundo sueño, y una amena familiaridad llenó el ambiente brindándonos una agradable sensación de calma y plenitud.

Nos contemplamos mutuamente con cuidado, estudiándonos sin dejar escapar ni un mínimo detalle del contrario como si quisiéramos memorizarlos.

Era idéntico a mí.

Sus labios, su nariz, sus rasgos finos, incluso la peculiar forma en la que arrugó la frente disgustado al reparar en el líquido escarlata que manchaba mi cara y parte de mi ropa.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, y un estremecimiento se hizo presente en todo mi cuerpo cuando una abrumadora euforia me embargó al caer en cuenta de que era real…

Que la pesadilla que me mantenía muerto en vida finalmente acabó.

Que era mío. Suyo. _Nuestro._

Su apresurado andar la trajo de vuelta en un santiamén. Me tomó del mentón y me obligó a alzar el rostro, para posteriormente limpiarme con un algodón empapado de alguna pomada que olía a alcohol. Mis heridas escocieron con fiereza, pero aún así yo me mantuve estoico abstraído en esa sombra rojiza que resaltaba en su nariz y por sobre sus ahora hinchadas ojeras.

Estuvo llorando. Era indiscutible.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Liam.

—Hn. ¿Vas decirme que sí es mi hijo o piensas seguir mintiéndome aún cuando ya sé la verdad?

Detuvo lo que hacía y en cuestión de segundos la fachada impasible que hasta ese momento mantuvo se desmoronó frente a mí. Su fuerza cedió y cayó entre mis piernas, con gruesas lágrimas emergiendo y sus dientes apretados para silenciar sus quejidos.

—Mikasa…

—Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname —mascullaba sin parar—. Levi, por favor perdóname.

Por más enojado que estuviese con ella, verla en ese estado me inquietaba en demasía. Y me hacía sentir jodidamente mal.

—Ya basta —la tomé del brazo y la jalé para que se irguiera, pero se rehusó y en cambio se arrodilló y fijó sus orbes en los míos—. Levántate.

—Me odias, ¿cierto?

Acaricié sus mejillas intentando quitar la humedad dejada por el llanto que no paraba. Aparté los mechones de flequillo que entorpecían su visión y rocé sus bellas facciones con lentitud, reviviendo ese desastroso sinfín de emociones que ella sembró en mí con una especie de embrujo. Porque fervientemente creía que de eso eran capaces sus ojos, siendo ellos los culpables del caos que posteriormente nos llevó a atravesar ese trecho de infortunios que por poco acaba con nosotros.

Quizás el amor no era tan perverso después de todo.

Tal vez fue su enigmática influencia la que nos amparó de morir por aquellos escarpados caminos.

—Debería. Pero no se puede odiar lo que se ama, mocosa.

—Te dije que no te enamoraras de mí.

—Jamás fue mi intención hacerlo.

—Tampoco fue la mía enamorarte… Ni enamorarme de ti.

Suspiré, y ella acomodó su mano sobre la mía. Estaba tan cálida como de costumbre.

—Pídeme lo que quieras. Haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa para enmendar mi error, para reparar el daño que causé…

—Lo único que te pido es que me permitas estar contigo, amarte, protegerte. Que me permitas construir a tu lado la vida que quiero para los… tres.

—Te daré eso y más —aseguró acunando mi rostro entre sus palmas—. Estaré junto a ti hasta el fin de los tiempos, Levi. Lo prometo.

Me incliné y acoplé nuestros labios, que encajaron con una armonía única de nuestra unión. Cerré los párpados y me dejé llevar por el ritmo pausado que ella impuso, disfrutando de su mullida textura y de su dulce, dulce sabor.

Nos besamos con anhelo. Como lo harían un par de amantes que se deleitan de la ventura de juntarse tras haber vencido a las crudas adversidades. Su preciosa tibieza y su sutil danza me devolvieron la vida que me había sido arrebatada, y que con afable y silenciosa determinación, me ratificaron que aún desconociendo lo que nos deparaba el futuro, no osarían a abandonarme nunca más.

Un gruñido nos interrumpió poco rato después, y luego nos topamos con la mirada recelosa que Liam me dedicaba por considerarme el usurpador del afecto que por derecho le pertenecía. De mí se desprendió una terneza dirigida a él, queriendo hacerle entender que yo no buscaba despojarlo de esas atenciones, sino para que estaba allí para cumplir con un rol similar al de su madre. Para junto a ella colmarlo del amor que se merecía.

—¿Qué? También tengo muchos para ti —dijo Mikasa riendo por lo bajo, espabilando para cubrirlo con sonoros besos.

La acomodé sobre mi pierna libre apenas se levantó, rodeándola por la cintura y pegándola a mí con necesidad. Curveó las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba y juntó su frente con la mía.

—Te amo —murmuró—. Desde siempre, para siempre…

Me permití sonreír como nunca lo había hecho antes. Gracias a que con ellos allí, junto a mí, sentía que lo tenía todo en el mundo.

Desde siempre. Para siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¡Holaaaa a todos! ¿Qué tal están? ¡Yo espero que bien!**_

 _ **Comenzaré contándoles que el punto de vista de Mikasa no estaba incluido en la idea inicial. Sin embargo, luego me di cuenta que si leían sólo la versión de Levi quedarían muchos cabos sueltos, y realmente no quise dejarlos con todas esas dudas rondándolos. Como habrán notado, sus recuerdos siguen cierto orden de los hechos desde que todo entre ellos comenzó. Esto en un principio tampoco me convencía porque temía crear confusión, pero al analizarlo llegué a la conclusión de que de igual forma era la manera más conveniente de darles una noción más amplia de lo sucedido antes y después de la separación. Ah, y aprovecho de aclarar que al final los presentes de ambos puntos de vista se unen. Es decir, ocurren el mismo día.**_

 _ **Con respecto a la relación de Erwin y Mikasa, no quise ser demasiado explícita para darle libertad a su imaginación. Algunos preferirán pensar que no llegaron demasiado lejos, otros optarán por lo contrario… Yo sé que ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, haha.**_

 _ **Admito que no fue nada sencillo escribir esto. Tuve que meterme en la piel de los personajes para sentir lo que ellos, y así poder plasmar bien sus emociones. Fue tormentoso todo lo que vivieron durante ese periodo de tiempo, pero estoy feliz de que al final todos hayan encontrado un equilibrio, se lo merecían después de tanto. :(**_

 _ **Les agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me regalaron un pedacito de su tiempo para dejar un bonito rw. De verdad, de verdad, gracias.**_

 _ **Hmm, en fin. ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?**_

 _ **¡No olviden comentar y votar! Se los agradecería de todo corazón, y me encantaría saber lo que opinan al respecto.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Hasta pronto. Cuídense, los quiero.**_


End file.
